My fault
by AClaire.Wesker
Summary: Albert, su querido Albert. Él, su esposo y amante, se lo había repetido cientos de veces… —La vida es una sola, Redfield. Ríe, llora, ama y odia, pero jamás permitas que un pasado tormentoso turbe tu presente —cálido murmullo en su cuello que estremeció su cuerpo como un huracán.


**Aclaraciones:** **Todos los personajes de Resident Evil pertenecen a CAPCOM. Esta historia no está escrita con fines lucrativos y simplemente pretende entretener a los lectores.**

 **Agradecimientos:** **A mi querida amiga AdrianaSnapeHouse, quien ha hecho mucho más que betear la historia y me animó a no dejarla en un sólo capítulo. Cómo te lo dije antes, tienes un poder de convencimiento increíble.**

 **Dedicatoria:** ** Frozenheart7, gemela malvada ¡Feliz Navidad! El regalo algo atrasado pero mejor es tarde que nunca, ójala y no me asesines después de esto.**

* * *

 **My fault**

* * *

El frío del otoño empezaba a acentuarse en la gran ciudad de New York. Las hojas de los frondosos árboles empezaban a teñirse con matices rojizos y anaranjados, dándole un toque tristemente romántico a los parques públicos y bosques que se adueñaban de las fronteras del territorio estadounidense. Los escurridizos rayos del astro rey se colaban entre los troncos y altos rascacielos, reflejando su fulgor en ventanales y lagunas estancadas en alguna pradera; más que pronto, se encontraban calando en las almas rotas de muchos de los ciudadanos quienes buscaban con desesperación la paz necesaria para calmar sus pesares en aquel nostálgico atardecer. El cielo, que había adquirido colores parecidos a los de una aurora boreal, prometía inútilmente paliar el dolor de un corazón roto, reedificar la fe en un futuro mejor después de un pasado oscuro y tormentoso.

El embuste de aquella tarde hermosamente dolorosa brindaba un escenario apropiado para el encuentro de dos amantes perdidos en el tiempo, quienes se atrevieron a dejar al resto del mundo atrás para volver a sentir el calor ajeno, sin prejuicios y con completa aceptación de su amor recíproco.

El hombre de porte altivo y mirada arrogante ajustó las gafas oscuras encima del puente de su perfilada nariz. Sus facciones varoniles, que parecían talladas por los mismos dioses, permanecían tensas y se ceñían a su rostro con algo de molestia. La delgada línea curva de sus labios iba levemente estrujada y, a pesar del ceño fruncido marcando casi imperceptibles surcos en su frente, cualquier fémina habría caído rendida ante su encanto nato. Con el cabello ligeramente hecho hacia atrás, cual hebras de oro bordadas en un manto sagrado; los hombros erguidos y la espalda recta, haciendo notar su buena condición física y pulcritud en aquel estrecho traje negro. Se podía deducir con facilidad,que era un _gentleman_ codiciado por muchas mujeres.

Más nadie habría de suponer que el corazón de aquel caballero oscuro había sido vilmente robado por una mirada verde-azulada, dueña de las playas más exóticas del mediterráneo; secuestrado por un rojizo cabello cual fuego del averno y torturado por una sonrisa de cerezo japonés, pura y verdadera. Sus sentidos colapsaron gracias al perfume de rosas que aquella mujer poseía y, sin preverlo, el raciocinio característico de su personalidad fría e inmutable quebró cuando la piel ajena de porcelana rozó, no sólo su propia dermis, sino además se atrevió a palpar su humanidad casi olvidada.

Empezaba a impacientarse, cuando divisó la delgada figura de su preciosa muñequita. Cuánto disfrutaba tener el privilegio de escuchar su dulce voz y ser el caballero escolta de los fervorosos sentimientos que ella le profesaba; deseaba apasionadamente poder acariciar una vez más aquellos rojizos mechones y probar del fruto prohibido de sus labios carnosos color cereza. Los años no habían pasado en vano; el suplicio vivido se reflejaba en su mirada cansada; la resignación tomó posesión de su rostro, y el alma de niña que en antaño poseía se oscureció con la sombra del vacío y culpabilidad. No obstante, su fisonomía corporal seguía siendo tan admirable, que no dudaba que aquella figura de diosa amazona fuera envidiada y codiciada por muchas mujeres y hombres, respectivamente.

Bajó su vista hasta el aro que rodeaba su dedo anular, sonrió sin sorna alguna y acarició levemente el metal dorado. En un pasado, se había negado así mismo toda felicidad compartida, el romance jamás representó una meta de vida y esperaba pasar sus últimos alientos entre laboratorios llenos de probetas y documentos que juraban haber hallado el elixir para una nueva población de humanos fuertes y poderosos. Esa mujer había roto las expectativas que el futuro le deparaba y le enseñó que, con tan sólo un sentimiento, podría resquebrajar el hielo que cubría su alma, haciendo añicos su orgullo y enterrando la frialdad de su inhumanidad. Jamás iba a arrepentirse de sus acciones y, muy a su pesar, amaba la forma en la que había cambiado por ella.

Sólo por ella; demonio carcelero de su corazón y ángel guardián de su vida.

—Hola, Albert —.En menos de un segundo, salió de su ensimismamiento y observó a su amada esperando reacción delante de él.

—Claire, querido corazón… —. La falda negra en tubo, se ceñía perfectamente hasta por encima de sus rodillas, revelando al mundo sus hermosas y torneadas piernas. Los tacones medianamente altos, vagamente intentaban aumentar su altura; sin embargo, el hombre en su delante seguía sobrepasándola por casi una cabeza completa. La blusa blanca de encaje igualmente se adecuaba a su figura esbelta. Las mangas de la prenda llegaban cerca de sus codos y el cabello rojizo opaco, se mantenía recogido con pequeños mechones rebeldes, cayendo en cascada por su rostro.

Diminuto detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor.

—Al parecer, jamás vas a tomar en cuenta cuando te digo que el cabello suelto deja ver a la mujer fuerte y madura que me cautivó —expresó con cierto fastidio.

—Lamento mucho no haber podido venir durante algún tiempo —se disculpó ella en un susurro casi imperceptible. —TerraSave me ha tenido atada a reuniones y viajes que no podían posponer.

—Sabes perfectamente, que jamás he pretendido ser una obligación o carga en tu vida.

La mujer se abrazó a sí misma con congoja y acomodó un par de cabellos detrás de su oreja. El frío empezaba a calarle los huesos y pronto tendría que volver a casa. Sonrió ligeramente y pareció recordar algo por lo cristalinos que empezaron a volverse sus ojos. —Soñé con el día en el que nos conocimos…

—Eras una jovencita caprichosa y muy escurridiza —comentó el rubio con gracia plena —aunque eso no significa, que hayas dejado de serlo.

—Eras el típico capitán amargado, con la diferencia que lo que tenías de pedante, lo tenías de apuesto —.Wesker no pudo evitar sonreír ante el halago — No entiendo cómo pude enamorarme de alguien tan frío y antipático; eras el premio que todas en el R.P.D. querían conseguir, y al final… agradezco que las únicas en enterarse de nuestro romance en un principio, fueran Jill y Rebecca.

—No sólo ellas se enteraron, corazón. ¿Por qué crees que Sergei y Spencer empezaron a ponerle precio a tu cabeza? Fue en aquella época en la que tuve que cuidarte de las garras de Kennedy. — Wesker detestaba abiertamente a ese chiquillo; ambos pertenecían al género masculino y era conocedor del interés casi romántico que el muchacho empezó a tener por la menor de los Redfield.

—Cuando te sinceraste conmigo, en aquella cena… —La voz de Claire quebró a media oración y no pudo evitar que de su garganta escapara un agonizante suspiro —Creo que fue ahí cuando entendí todo, tus actitudes y manías, tu falta de humanidad… Todo cobró sentido y mi empatía fue convirtiéndose en cariño.

—Te culparía por encontrar el corazón que no creía tener; no obstante… ¿Cómo acusar a la mujer que me liberó de una vida llena de desgracias que iban a desencadenarse una tras otra?

—Jamás creí que pudiera cumplir las expectativas que tenías de una mujer, y, contra todo pronóstico, tú me elegiste —La miembro de TerraSave jugó por unos momentos con su anillo de compromiso; hermoso diamante que adornaba la sortija que brillaba incesantemente con los últimos rayos de sol — ¿Recuerdas el día en el que me propusiste matrimonio?

— Cómo olvidarlo, Redfield…

—Jamás te vi tan nervioso, e incluso empecé a creer que terminarías nuestro… supuesto noviazgo...

— ¿Supuesto noviazgo? No puede quejarse, señora Wesker, su protección era primordial.

— Todo se desmoronó cuando empecé con aquella estúpida idea —.La culpa volvió a invadirla, acompañada de una marejada de emociones negativas. El pasado seguía siendo una herida abierta la cual se negaba a cicatrizar, y no creía que pudiera estar mucho tiempo más de pie ahí, las piernas le temblaban y el mundo parecía posarse sobre sus hombros —. Te hice pasar por tanto dolor…

—Claire… —susurró el ex capitán, intentado mantenerse inmutable —Hiciste lo que creías correcto, no hay más de qué hablar.

—Nunca me manifestaste tus malestares y evitabas preocuparme. ¿Por qué? Si hubiéramos parado a tiempo… —.No lo soportaba más y cayó sobre sus rodillas; el peso de su cuerpo venció la fuerza que creía tener y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas pálidas — ¡Todo fue culpa mía! ¡Todo fue mi culpa y tú no hiciste nada por detenerme!

Detestaba verla tan débil y vulnerable, jamás había sido intención suya ocasionar la depresión que comenzaba a consumirla. No era un secreto que Wesker siempre fingió ser una fortaleza impenetrable, humano imperturbable ante las emociones de cualquiera; no obstante, cuando se trataba de la chiquilla de ojos verdemar, su muralla se quebraba, y la impotencia de no poder cesar el llanto y aplacar su tristeza lo invadía sin remedio alguno. Tal y como en aquella ocasión, en la cual no pudo evitar acercarse a la muchacha y arrodillarse en su delante, colocando una mano sobre el hombro ajeno en señal de apoyo; lamentablemente, aún conservaba un genio recio el cual le negaba mostrarse plenamente empático con su esposa.

—Lo lamento tanto, cariño… —dejó escapar en un suspiro ahogado—. Nunca pensé que esto llegaría a pasarnos, en mi desesperación por obtener tu bienestar… fui una estúpida, siempre tuviste razón cuando me decías que era una niña imprudente.

— Corazón, no tiene sentido alguno que recuerdes lo que ocurrió en antaño, te estás dañando con hechos de los cuales, ninguno de los dos éramos conocedores de sus fatales consecuencias.

—Si yo hubiera notado el daño que te estaba haciendo… nada de esto habría pasado.

El corazón de Claire Redfield parecía ser una bomba de tiempo que estaba a punto de explotar; el dolor iba destrozando poco a poco el amor que sentía por el hombre de gafas negras. Observaba su anillo de bodas y la opresión de su pecho aumentó; Chris, Jill, Barry e incluso Leon, tenían razón. El rumbo de su vida iba a pique y la constante memoria de su esposo la atormentaba durante el día soleado y lluvioso, rompía su alma en las noches de soledad con luna llena y afligía su corazón en cada vista al pasado.

Necesitaba salir de aquella zona apartada de depresión en la que se había hundido durante los últimos meses; necesitaba recodar que también tenía una vida a la cual prestarle atención. Chris se lo había dicho, Sherry se lo había dicho, Leon se lo había dicho… Albert, su querido Albert, hombre de cabellos rubios como espigas de trigo al sol mañanero, ojos de zafiro azul y brazos fuertes cual roble longevo, los mismos que la habían protegido del frío invierno en más de una ocasión; Albert, el hombre que, con un café por la tarde, lograba sacarle una sonrisa después de un día lleno de problemas. Él, su esposo y amante, se lo había repetido cientos de veces…

—La vida es una sola, Redfield. Ríe, llora, ama y odia, pero jamás permitas que un pasado tormentoso turbe tu presente —susurró el hombre a la altura de su oído, intentado brindarle la paz que su pelirroja suplicaba a gritos internos en sollozos ahogados.

Creyó escuchar aquella áspera voz de seductora entonación, cálido murmullo en su cuello que estremeció su cuerpo como un huracán. El pecho pareció abrírsele y las punzadas no parecían querer calmar la adrenalina de tristeza que empezaba a recorrerla

— Albert… —susurraron sus labios temblorosos. Una de sus manos se dirigió instintivamente a un costado de su cabeza, y por una décima de segundo, sus lágrimas cesaron —.Te extraño… vuelve por favor, vuelve conmigo —Imploró sin pensárselo dos veces, abrazó su cintura y ocultó las esmeraldas aguamarinas al cerrar sus párpados con fuerza, mientras volvía a caer dentro de la droga del recuerdo.

Recuerdo de una promesa, recuerdo de la vida que había podido tener…

* * *

— _Albert —lo llamó por su nombre, mientras se dejaba envolver por el calor humano del hombre que le había brindado 8 años de maravilloso matrimonio. La vieja película de acción había quedado en segundo plano, y el mayor dirigió su atención a la pelirroja que parecía querer tener sus clásicas charlas de media noche. La escasez de luz permitía que el frío se colara por la ventana entreabierta, el manto de color crema cubría las piernas de Redfield menor y, poco a poco, fue separándose de los brazos de su esposo, forrados con la camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos, como era tan característico en él._

 _No necesitó de palabra alguna para proseguir, y rebuscó las mejores palabras para poder tratar el tema del que tanto temía plantearle. —No has pensado en que… bueno… quizás, después de todo este proceso por el que estás pasando, nosotros… —.La mirada ajena, severa del actual capitán del equipo Alpha y fundador de la Alianza para la Evaluación de Seguridad Contra el Bioterrorismo, no era una acción a la que no estuviera acostumbrada; más la posible respuesta de la contraparte era lo que más la asustaba._

— _Claire, directo al grano —interrumpió con un toque de desesperación en sus palabras —. Eres consciente de mi poca paciencia ante los balbuceos._

— _No me culpes, eres un hombre demasiado difícil como para hablar de ciertos temas —. Se había prometido a sí misma que no iba a pelear, no deseaba terminar aquella noche con gritos y reclamos._

— _Redfield… — cruda y serena, el genio de Wesker no parecía estar mejorando._

— _Albert, lo que intento decir, es que… —. Claire se había enfrentado a armas biológicas; hablar con el ex capitán de lo S.T.A.R.S debía ser pan comido — ¿No has pensado en tener hijos?_

 _El silencio inundó la habitación marital. La mirada del mayor se encontraba perdida en el vació de la taza de café en su mano, y ella intentaba guardar la calma ante la situación._

— _Corazón... —dijo después de minutos que parecieron eternos— Tú aún conservas una hermosa juventud que cualquier fémina envidiaría; sin embargo, ¿has pensado que yo ya soy un hombre de cinco décadas?_

— _Hablas como si fueras un anciano. ¡Mírate! Antes la edad no pareció importarte._

— _No importaba, a causa de que sólo éramos tú y yo. El virus del experimento en el que estuve involucrado aún corre por mi sangre; los exámenes y pruebas continúan en la B.S.A.A. y ambos sabemos perfectamente que esto no es 100% seguro. Quiero un hijo que me vea como una figura paternal ejemplar y fuerte, no uno que me considere una carga para su madre y para él._

— _Yo no te pido que tengamos un bebé ahora… sólo… — tomó su mano ruda y la dirigió en una caricia hasta una de sus mejillas. Lo quería demasiado y esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario; su relación accidentada había pasado por demasiadas adversidades, él estuvo dispuesto a abrir los ojos a la verdad de las atrocidades que la Corporación Farmacéutica Umbrella había ocasionado, y renunciar a un sueño inhumanizado el cual hubiera terminado de cegar la moral que Claire le había devuelto al llegar a su vida, arriesgándose contra la furia de Spencer y su "hermana", Alex Wesker. Ella se enfrentó contra viento y marea para poder vencer las negativas y el desastroso futuro que le auguraban a su romance, sufriendo peleas y decepciones de innumerables personas que pensaba, la apoyarían; sin importarle los prejuicios de sus amigos y la ira de Umbrella en contra suya, por arrancar de sus garras a uno de sus mejores hombres._

— _Querido, después de que todo este proceso pase, tengamos más tiempo para ambos y tú seas un hombre plenamente curado… ¿puedes prometerme que lo intentaremos? —. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa comenzó a apoderarse de sus labios sonrosados._

— _Querido corazón…_

 _Una mirada cálida y un beso pasional._

 _Una promesa había sido sellada para quedar plasmada en la eternidad._

* * *

Dos hombres se encontraban deleitándose con el atardecer.

El primero, alto, musculoso y de cabello oscuro, parecía entretener la mirada con la hojas que bailaban el vals que la brisa les otorgaba. Recostado levemente en la puerta de su auto, disimulaba perfectamente su gran altura, a pesar de su uniforme militar; mantenía los brazos entrelazados y poca no era la preocupación que la dureza de su rostro reflejaba. El otro, unos seis centímetros más bajo que el moreno, intentaba inútilmente de controlar su respiración agitada. Llevaba los cabellos rubios revueltos por el rostro y, más que pronto, divisó a la pelirroja que yacía inconsolable sobre la superficie de cemento; logró acomodarse la chaqueta de cuero marrón y no pudo evitar que el mayor le dirigiera una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Kennedy? —preguntó sin titubeo alguno.

—Chris… tu hermana no puede seguir así. — No tuvo motivos para darle demasiadas vueltas al tema y, muy a su pesar, Redfield mayor no parecía muy contento con lo dicho recientemente.

— ¿Crees que estoy ciego? ¡Claro que lo sé! —el mayor se exaltó cual fiera herida.

—Por favor, Chris, no vengo a pelear, vengo a apoyar a Claire.

—Entonces será mejor que vuelvas a Washington, novato. Claire no necesita tu ayuda.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ha pasado 1 año desde que ese hombre murió! ¡La tristeza la está consumiendo! ¡¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo…?!

— ¡No tienes derecho alguno de venir a decirme lo que es mejor para mi hermana! — espetó con rabia, optando por una postura recta e intimidante — Cuando Wesker falleció y Claire nos necesitaba más que nunca ¡¿qué hiciste?! ¡Volviste a la casa blanca porque te requerían en una misión la cual tenía mucho que ver con esa fugitiva de Umbrella, Ada Wong!

— ¡No puedes cuestionar mi trabajo!

— ¡Sí que lo tengo! ¡Te decías a ti mismo el mejor amigo de ella! ¡¿Quién ha secado sus lágrimas durante estos últimos doce meses?! ¡¿Quién ha estado dispuesto a escucharla durante las madrugadas?! ¡¿Quién, Leon?! ¡Dime!

— ¡Basta ya! ¡No hagas esto!

— ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que ella ha sufrido! ¡Claire amaba a Wesker más de lo que amó a cualquier hombre! ¡Él era su vida y con su muerte ella también ha dejado este mundo!

El agente de gobierno quedó enmudecido. Volvió su vista hasta la tumba de Albert Wesker y se encontró con la viuda del mencionado y difunto capitán. Pálida y demacrada, dejando atrás a la vivaz jovencita de cabellos rojizos como las llamas del infierno; aquella mujer testaruda y caprichosa que conquistaba con su mirada marina a cualquier hombre que se le cruzaba, seducía con los labios carnosos y rosados que poseía y daba infartos a corazones debilitados en consecuencia de su precioso cuerpo de divinidad olímpica... ¿Dónde había quedado aquella Claire?

* * *

Claire Redfield secó sus lágrimas y alzó su rostro hacia un nuevo mañana; tal vez distinto a su actual presente sombrío, tal vez radiante sin nube gris cubriendo el cielo; no obstante, jamás sería mejor que su pasado junto a Albert.

Acomodó los cabellos rebeldes detrás de su oreja, y dejó que la ventisca con olor a rosas de cementerio secara las pocas gotas que aún resbalaban por sus mejillas. Observó la lápida con el nombre de su esposo —Albert Wesker (1960 – 2010 —sonrió con amargura y se incorporó rápidamente; a pesar que el corazón intentaba pedirle unos minutos más junto a la memoria del ex capitán, seguramente su hermano ya estaría impacientándose a causa del tiempo extendido que había permanecido frente a la tumba del difunto.

Su corazón nuevamente había quedado vacío del dolor que se desbordó minutos anteriores por sus ojos; ya no quedaba más que hacer en aquel fúnebre y deprimente lugar, y TerraSave aún la necesitaba en sus oficinas. La pérdida de seres queridos siempre la había acompañado, y nunca creyó que la muerte de Albert le afectara en mayor medida que la de sus padres. Simplemente necesitaba llegar a casa, tomar una taza de café cargado y envolverse entre las frías sábanas que aún creía, guardaban la colonia de olor a tabaco y madera de pino que el mayor solía usar diariamente. Lo anterior hasta que sus ojos decidieran cerrarse y dar paso al mundo de la inconsciencia donde cada noche tenía el privilegio de reencontrarse con el ser que tanto amó.

—Siempre fuiste un hombre de palabra, —murmuró a la nada, acompañada de su soledad —mas no pienso reclamar tu última promesa, puesto que sería egoísta de mi parte —. La joven pelirroja acarició la lápida con cierta ternura y se dejó embriagar con el ambiente frío lleno de la fragancia a rosas secas. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a partir en dirección al auto negro que la esperaba en la salida del camposanto, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada al sepulcro de Albert Wesker.

— Adiós querido, te amo.

 _Hasta pronto, querido corazón_

* * *

 **Agradezco a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia, ójala y haya sido de su agrado. Si gustan, pueden dejar un review para saber qué les pareció, además que me animan mucho.**

 **Una vez más, muchas gracias a** **AdrianaSnapeHouse por tu apoyo y ayuda. ****Frozenheart7 , no comas ansias, pronto podrás leer una segunda y última parte.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos...**


End file.
